The Secret Life of an American Vampire
by BaileyandAaron4eva
Summary: In this book bailey falls in love with aaron and the two get married and there is one thing that changes bailey's life before the wedding. bailey has to choose who to go with! this is the whole first book:


Chapter 1: The Nightmare

"Bailey are you alright, Do remember who I am" Aaron asked.

"Yes you are AAAA…aron…" I stuttered.

Aaron put his hand on my cheek.

"Yes,"

Then I fell back and everything went black.

I felt a burn in my chest. It stung. Then the burn hit my heart. It burned like crap. I screamed "Ahhh just kill me please" I tossed and turned. I could hear Nicholas say:

"It's almost over just keep an eye on her".

Then he walked out of the room.

Then the burn kicked in twice as hard. Then I screamed harder saying "Kill me, Kill me, I can't take it anymore". Then I heard Natalie say:

"Aaron, Troy please hold her down".

I could feel more burning in my chest. I tossed and trashed even harder. Then it stopped all the sudden. I could hear Natalie say:

"It's over".

I was so relieved. The only burn was in my throat. I could fell that Troy and Aaron let go of me. I could hear that Troy and Natalie walked out. Aaron sat down and began reading a book and grabbed my hand.

I opened my eyes to find that Aaron was holding my hand very tight.

I asked Aaron what happened he said:

"You were trying to catch up to me, when you tripped and fell on a broken bottle and a piece of glass stabbed you in the chest."

"We had to turn you because you lost a lot of blood." He put his hand over his mouth. I said "Turned me, AARON THOMPSON you turned me into a vampire". He looked at me and he looked like he was going to cry. I put my hand under his chin and smiled.

"Aaron I know you wanted to save me, but why didn't you just let me die?"

"Because I love you so much and I couldn't live in this world with out you". "But Aaron what am I going to do I am not like Kelsey you know"

He giggled a little bite. I glared at him for a long few seconds. He held onto my hand tighter then normal because I wasn't a fragile human anymore. I was beautiful newborn vampire. "Fancy that" I thought. He smiled at my thought. He got up and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm going to get Nicholas, hold on ok"

"Ok"

He walked out. I laded back in my bed thinking. "I am a vampire, Cool". Then a few moments later Nicholas walked in.

"Well look at you" Nicholas said.

I stared at Nicholas for a few moments. I was amazed at how he looked with my new eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just amazed on how you looked". I said

"I know it is a lot to take in" Nicholas said.

The next thing I hear is a small whoosh. I swore it was the highway. "I could hear all the way out there". I thought.

Then next thing I hear is pitter patter, Natalie, Emily, Taylor, Troy, Jessica, and Wesley walked in. Natalie and Taylor smiled and ran over and hugged me. Troy and Wesley smiled and stayed where they were like puppy dogs.

"Hold on" Natalie said

Natalie brought back a large mirror. She sat it down in front of me. I looked into it. There was a tall slinder pale girl with an olive tint. With short brunette hair that was in curls. She also had red eyes.

"The eyes" I shuddered

"The eyes will change when you start drinking animal blood; they will turn hazel then golden." Aaron said.

I felt a slight burn in my throat. I put my hands over my mouth.

"You're thirsty aren't you".

"Yeah"

Aaron grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We hit the ground and then ran.

When we got back no one was at the house, so I plopped myself on the couch. Aaron sat down next to me.

"Bailey I love you so much that…." He cut off.

"Yes"

"Bailey Elizabeth Johnson will you marry me".

"Oh yes, yes I will"

He slipped the ring onto my finger; I jumped up and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me.

"We get to live forever with each other" Aaron said

I smiled and said "Yes we do"

The ring had a big blue sapphire on it.

Then I heard a door open and Troy, Taylor, Jessica, Nicholas, Wesley, Natalie, and Emily walked. Troy laughed so hard he fell over.

"What"

"He was amazed that you agreed to marry Aaron" Emily said.

"So Bailey who's the Wedding Planner?" Natalie asked

"I kind of thought you could do it"

Natalie nearly jumped thought the roof. Natalie and Emily left. Aaron pulled me closer. He pulled my face close to his. I kissed him. I forget the time, the place, and the people. Emily and Natalie left. When Taylor coughed I pulled away. I walked from Aarons arms and smiled. Everyone left but me and Aaron.

"I love the Sapphire Ring"

"Thanks"

"You know what I like"

I walked over and sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V, Aaron came and sat down next to me. I sat my head on his shoulder and watched T.V. I heard a _**Smack**_. Emily and Natalie came walking in. They had a whole bunch of bags in there hands. But the thing that stuck out the must was the black garment bags.

Natalie called for me. I raced up the stairs to find the most beautiful wedding dress ever, it was pale white with sparkles everywhere on it and the matching bride's maids wore sapphire blue and maid of honor wore deep blue.

"Natalie where on earth did you find these dresses"

"In a store"

"Amazing"

It was the night of my wedding. I hear pitter patter walking up the hallway. I was on my computer typing away. I heard a knock at my door. I run over and when I opened the door Aaron walked in.

"Hey Bailey" he said

"Hey"

He walked in and hugged me close to him. I smiled and went up on my tippy-toes and kissed him. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"What?" I asked

"I remember when I first met you" he said

I smiled

"Where did we meet?" I asked

"We met at your dad's house"

"Oh yeah"

"You were the most beautiful in the room next to your sister"

I felt like I was going to blush but I couldn't.

"You were tall and slinder with short brunette hair"

"But I was still human then"

"Yeah, I also remember you to you were tall and paler then anyone I had ever seen with your honey golden hair".

He smiled and pulled me close to him. I smiled and looked up to see that he was staring down at me. I put my hands Around his neck and smiled. He started to laugh.

"What" I said

"I remember when you used to blush, I miss it" he said

"Yeah, Troy does to"

He picked me up and walked over and put me down on the bed and I sat up and he laid down next to me.

"Aaron I don't know if we should do this" I said in a worried voice

"Come on you are the only one that can still have a baby because you had something wrong with you when you were turned". He explained

"Well yeah but how long do you think it will last?"I asked

"I don't know" he said.

"Still we haven't tested it out" I said

"Well lets test it out know"

"AARON" I yelled

"Shhhh be quiet" he said

He put his finger on my lips. Then he kissed me.

"Aaron stop please" I said

I pushed him away from me.

"Bailey what has gotten into you" he said

"I don't know I am just scared of what is going to happen"

"Come on Bailey you always wanted this"

"No I haven't, Aaron it was always you not me".

I got up and stormed out of the room. He got up and yelled down the hall.

"Bailey come on"

I walked down stairs where Nicholas and Emily where watching the T.V., I walked out the door. I came up to the bench and sat down on it. I started to cry.

"Bailey what's wrong" a sweet sounding voice said

"Aaron is gone all mad on me"

I turned around to find that Emily was sitting next to me.

"What has he done?" she asked

"He trying to make me do something I don't want to do".

Emily hugged me.

"Aarons like that sometimes when he doesn't think straight, now you should take off that make-up it's running down your face"

"Thanks Emily"

I smiled and got up and walked back in doors and I went back upstairs to find that Aaron was standing outside of my door still.

"Are you better now?" He asked

"Leave me alone you jerk"

"Bailey I thought you loved me with all of your heart"

"I am having 2nd thoughts about that"

"Come on I love you more than anything in this world"

"It's hard to believe now"

"Why?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do"

"Sorry" he yelled down the hall as I walked down to the bathroom

I walked into the bathroom and opened the closet and found make-up remover. Natalie came in.

"What's wrong Bailey"

"Natalie how do you deal with a husband-to-be when he asked you to make-out with him if you are capable to have a child"

"That's a good question; I would just suck up and do it"

"Thanks Natalie" I said sarcastically

Natalie left, I took off all the make-up that was all over my face. I took a shower and washed all the extra make-up off. I got out and wrapped a towel Around my body. I walked out to find that Natalie was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Aaron left"

"Why?"

"Because of you"

Natalie ran off toward her room.

"No" I cried

I smacked up against the wall. I started to cry.

"Aaron no, I love you more than my hearts consent you can't leave me now, Aaron please come back I miss you" I cried

I walked into my room and then, I walked over to my closet and found that Aaron was sitting in it I ran over and kissed him. He held onto my face while I let my hands twine into his soft honey golden hair. I was so happy to see him. He pulled away and smiled. Then he kissed me. He held onto me tighter then normal. I pulled away and smiled then he let go of me.

"Oh Aaron, I will never yell at you at all" I cried

He took is hand and brush down my left cheek of my face.

"I will never ask you to do anything that you don't want to do"

He kissed me and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He picked me up and took me over to my bed. Then he sat me down. I laded back. He laid down on top me. He began to kiss me.

"Aaron can I get dressed for bed please" I said

"Ok"

I got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed a black lacey satin night dress and put it on. I walked out of the closet and walked over and sat down next to him and set my hands on my lap.

"Aaron let's test it out ok"

"Sure, is this really what you want?"

"Yeah I am sure"

Aaron moved closer to me.

It was six o'clock in the morning when I went over to see Taylor. She was in her room grabbing something. She brushed by me and said:

"Come with me"

I followed her to the bathroom where Jessica was sitting in the chair. Taylor brushed her hair and then braided it.

"What were you and Aaron doing last night?" Jessica giggled out as she got up.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ok"

I sat down. Taylor began bushing my hair and then straightened it. Jessica started to rock back and forward. Troy came in. Jessica ran over and kissed him. They smiled. I thought in my head "It's so easy for them, why can't it be like that for me and Aaron". Taylor moved around me because she was putting my make-up on me. When she was done she said:

"Troy leave and Jessica will you go get Bailey's dress for me please"

"Sure thing"

Troy and Jessica walked out and Jessica was back in a flash with my wedding dress. Taylor slipped my dress on me.

"Wait here I have to go get my dress on" Taylor said

"Ok"

I stared at myself in the mirror I was so beautiful. My short brunette hair was straightened and my dress was beautiful. I heard a short little yelp. My Mom and Dad walked in.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey mom"

I hugged my mom.

"I remember when you were just a little girl and now look at you at 16 years old being married"

"Mom"

"Well I hope you are making the right choice"

"Really mom I am"

"Ok"

I walked over and hugged my dad.

"Be safe darling and I want you to be good, Ok"

"Ok" I cried out

Then Taylor walks in and says:

"It's time"

"It's time already" my mom said.

"Yes it is"

"Bye darling"

My mom walked out. Taylor, Natalie, and Jessica started to walk down the stairs. My dad was clinging to my arm.

"Dad its ok you don't need to hold me that tight"

"Sorry baby I am just scared to let you go"

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to do something that will change your life forever."

"Dad I will never do such a thing"

He giggled, when we got up to the stairs the music changed. My dad helped me down the stairs. When we got passed the stairs I was amazed at all of the flowers hanging from the ceiling. I scanned the room for familiar faces. One stuck out more, my old friend Becky she was sitting in the front row with my Mom. I scanned even harder looking for Aaron then I saw his shining beautiful face. His liquid eyes of golden just warmed my heart. I felt my dad hold onto me tighter. I smiled. Aaron smiled. He put his hand out. I grabbed it. We had the pastor change a little thing instead of "till death due us part" to "I as long as we shall live".

I managed to chock out the binding words "I do"

He said "I do"

The pastor declared me and Aaron husband and wife. I stood up and kissed Aaron and he kissed me I could hear everyone's throats clear with a sigh. I walked down the aisle with Aaron clenched onto my hand.

Me and Aaron moved from the house to the backyard where we met my new family and said good-bye to my old one. My sister Meghan came running up to me and hugged me.

"Meghan you can stop"

"Sorry I am going to miss you sis, the palace is going to be lonely without you"

"Yeah it will not be the same without you"

"Well you always have Samuel"

"Yeah but he has grown up to fast for me and won't have anything to do with me"

"Why?" I laughed.

"He has a girlfriend now"

"That's sad"

"See yea sis"

"Bye Meghan"

I hugged my sister good-bye as she skipped off to find Samuel.

Aaron pulled me to the dance floor. Aaron twirled me Around the dance floor for the 1st dance.

"Aaron I have one question"

"What is it?"

"Why me, you could have had any other girl, why me?"

"Bailey you were the only one that had what I wanted" He said as he twirled me Around

"What is that?"

"Your smile, all the other girls I met never had a smile like yours, Your smile could take any boy off their feet"

"Oh Aaron"

He kissed me in a way that made me feel so special.

My dad walked over and said:

"May I"

"Sure"

Aaron walked over to Emily and they started to dance.

My Dad smiled and as he twirled me Around he said:

"Bailey take care of yourself"

"Ok daddy"

"I will miss you daring"

"Me too daddy"

I kissed him on the cheek

My dad twirled me back to Aaron.

I laded my head on his chest.

"Bailey"

"Yes Aaron"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"Yes Aaron, why do you ask?"

"Because this doesn't feel right"

"Aaron don't say that"

I took my head off his chest.

"I don't think this is right"

"Aaron don't say that please Aaron I love you more than any girl would ever love a boy" I cried

"Because when I was married to Kelsey we just fit together"

"Aaron NO" I cried

I pushed him away and ran into the woods. I fell to my knees and began to cry. I looked up to the sky.

"Why did you do this to me, because I was greedy in my other life, why did you do this to me, why?"

I felt a small brush against my shoulder.

Chapter 2: Coming Events

My eyes flew open. I could see the ceiling of my room and hear the slow breathing of Aaron.

"It was only a dream"

"Bailey's what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Bailey, about what?"

"OUR FUTURE"

"Tell me"

"It was about how you are going to leave me"

"Bailey I will never do such a thing"

"But you know that this will come true"

"Yes, but not this one"

I hugged him. Then he kissed me on the head.

"Bailey I love you more than anything in this world, I would never leave you"

"I know that"

"Bailey you can't be serious about this one"

"I am"

I got up and walked out to the balcony. I put my hands on the ledge and peered out. A breeze of the sea filled my nose as I sniffed in. It was nighttime. I could hear the waves crashing against the beach. The moon was bright against the Mediterranean Sea. It sparkled like diamonds. Aaron walked over and put his arm around my waist. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled. I stood up and kissed him. He held on to me as I kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Excuse me, Bailey what did I tell you" My dad said

I saw that my dads face was so red he looked like he was going explode.

"Sorry dad"

"Bye Bailey"

"Bye Aaron"

I kissed him, he jumped off. I heard a small thud and then I walked back into my room and shut the balcony doors when I walked in. I walked by my dad. I started to pick some of my clothes up.

"Bailey what have I told you"

"And what was that?"

"No AARON"

"Why not Dad"

"Because we do not deal with that family at all"

"Dad you have to understand that Aaron and me can't be apart"

"Bailey No"

"But Daddy"

"Bailey Elizabeth Johnson No"

"I hate you" I screamed

I ran out the door and downstairs. I ran into the living room where Meghan and Samuel were playing on their computer. My dad yelled

"Bailey you know better"

"I know Dad but I love him"

"Darn it Bailey you can't see him, you are **Forbidden **to see him."

"But Daddy"

"But Daddy no"

"Daddy I love him"

"I don't care how much you love him you can't see him, now get to your room"

I walked moppingly up the stairs. I overheard my dad say

"Spencer, Blake come here"

"Yes sir" they both said

"Can you keep an eye on Bailey, Oh and make sure Aaron doesn't come"

"Yes sir" Spencer said

I ran upstairs. I ran into my room. I shut the door and locked it. I turned Around to find that Aaron was beside me.

"Bailey what's wrong"

"You need to get out of here"

"Why?"

"Because Spencer and Blake are coming for you"

"I won't leave you Bailey"

"But you have to"

"Is this like in your dream" he giggled

"No, now get"

"NO"

I walked over and kissed him.

"I'll miss you"

"Bailey I won't leave without you"

"I'm fine"

"I am coming back for you"

I leaned up and kissed him. He held onto my face and I wrapped my hands Around his waist. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Aaron"

"I love you to" he said as he left my room

I heard a knock-knock on my door.

"Yes"

"Unlock the door please"

"Ok"

I walked to the door and unlocked it. Spencer opened the door and walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"No but he's somewhere in here; I can smell him"

"Aaron you idiot" I muttered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I lied

"Ok, there's no one here"

"Thank you"

"I am going to be right out the door and Blake is going to be right outside, Ok"

"Ok"

He left and I walked over to my bed and climbed into it. I laded back and when I was about to drift off to sleep I hear a creek from a door. It was my closet. Aaron walks out of the closet slowly.

"Aaron what are you doing here"

"I can't leave you"

I crawled to the end of my bed where Aaron knelt down and moved closer to the bed so I was in kissing range. He kissed me.

"Oh Aaron you are going to get caught"

"Yeah I know that but I would rather be caught then leave you be hide"

I pulled him onto my bed and he started to kiss me. I let my fingers intertwine in his soft honey golden. I heard a doorknob move. But he still continued to kiss me. Then the door cracked open and Spencer came in to find that Aaron and I were on my bed.

"I thought that you might be in here"

"No don't call my dad please"

"I have to"

"TYLER" Spencer yelled

My Dad came in.

"No Daddy don't" I cried

"Bailey I thought I told you"

"Daddy I love him so much I would die for him"

"Blake, Spencer grab him"

They walked over and pulled him from on top of me. He grabbed my hand. As they pulled him away my hand slid from his hand. I started to cry.

"AARON" I cried as they drug him out of my room

"Now what to do with you"

"Daddy you wouldn't"

"Now from on here you are not aloud to leave this room"

"But Daddy"

"I thought I told you no Aaron"

"I am so sorry Daddy"

"No sorry about it I told you"

"Daddy can I at least see him"

"NO you can't"

"Daddy" I cried

"No Bailey"

I ran to my balcony and cried

"I am sorry Bailey but thems the rules"

My dad walked out of my room.

I leaned over the railing and started to cry.

"I need to see him no madder what my dad say's" I told myself

I walked back into my room. I fell to my knees and cried. I watched all of my memories of Aaron go though my head. One stuck out the most. Aaron's gold liquid eyes and his beautiful heart stopping smile. I stood up. I walked out my door and down stairs. I saw that Aaron was being put under my sisters' spell. My Dad was sitting in front of him. My dad got up and walked out with Meghan right next to him. That's where I made my move. I walked up be hide him.

"Aaron"

"Bailey is that you"

"Yes it is"

"Come on we have no time"

"Ok"

I pulled him up and we ran up the stairs. We ran into my room I shut my door and locked it. I turned around and he began to kiss me. He pulled me over to my bed. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as we fell onto my bed. We started to giggle. I kissed him and he kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Now I know that dream when he was going leave me will never come true" I thought. As we tossed and turned in my bed we giggled and laughed. When we stopped I could hear running up the stairs.

"Aaron hide their coming"

"NO Bailey"

"I am going to stay with you no matter what"

"Ok"

I was holding onto him when my dad came in. My dad looked so infuriated. My mom, sister, and brother were standing next to him.

"Oh Bailey's in so much trouble" My brother and sister said

My dad didn't say anything

"Sir what do you want us to do" Blake said

"Get my brothers please" he screamed

"Ok"

Blake went and got my dads' brothers Alex and David. Blake came back with them.

"Brother what did you want" they both said.

"That" he pointed to me and Aaron.

Aaron got up. I was holding his hand.

"Please don't let us be parted we beg you" I said

Aarons grip got tighter

"Brother please use common sense" Alex said

"Why should I?"

"You should send your daughter away for a very long time, send her to the vampire boarding school it's only for girls"

"No I would never do that to my daughter"

I was so relived when he said that.

"I have a better idea; she has to stay down in the dungeon for a whole week"

"No Daddy please"

"Oh yes I can"

My dad told Blake and Spencer to grab me. They walked over and grabbed my arms and pulled me out the door. I screamed

"Aaron"

"Bailey" he screamed

I wiggled and pulled until I was free. I ran back to him and kissed him, he hugged me.

"Aaron don't ever come back I am sorry"

"Bailey is this like your dream"

"Yes" I cried

He kissed me on my head and I hugged him and then Spencer and Blake came up and tugged on my arms. I kissed Aaron and they pulled me away. I screamed and pulled as a drug me down the hall. I was pulled down the stairs and drug into the dungeon were they put me in a cell and I walked to the back where it was dark and cold. I sat back slamming myself into the wall crying. Then I hear.

"Pssss"

"Who's there?"

"It's me"

"Oh Aaron"

"Bailey I am going to get you out of here Ok"

"Thank you Aaron" I cried

Aaron ran around the cell and walked into the jail and got the keys and unlocked the door and walked in and picked me up in his arms and we left. We ran across the water to Vancouver, Canada. I look over to see that we were at the Thompson's house.

Chapter 3: Stay with Me

I woke-up to find that I was in a little room that was in the back hall way of the Thompson's House. I looked up to find that the door was shut and I heard voices outside, I couldn't make out who they were until Aaron walked in. I jumped up and smiled.

"Be careful" he said

"Why?" I asked

"You don't want to hurt yourself"

"How could I?"

"I don't know you have crazy ways to do so"

"I know that"

I smiled. He walked over and sat down next to me. He kissed me on my head.

"Aaron why did you bring me here they know I will be here!"

"I know that but that is a risk I was willing to take"

"Aaron I don't want you to take anymore risks' for me ok"

"Ok" he said in a low voice almost like a mutter

He put his head down.

"Aaron what's wrong?" I said as I put my hand under his chin

"I don't want to loose you like I lost Kelsey"

"Aaron I know that I am the only thing that matters to you, but you have to let me deal with my own problems from now on, Ok"

"No"

"Please Aaron"

"No because I love you more than anything in this world"

"Aaron"

"No Bailey"

I heard a smack then a scream.

"Natalie" we both said

We jumped up and ran down the hall to Natalie's room. Blake had Natalie pined down.

"Where's Bailey" he yelled

"I don't know" she choked out

"So help me god tell me where she is"

"Don't mess with my sister" Aaron yelled

Aaron jumped on top of Blake. Natalie got up and ran to me.

"Where is Wesley?" I asked

"Downstairs"

"Come on lets go get Nicholas"

"Ok"

We ran downstairs Nicholas looked around the corner.

"Bailey, Natalie what's wrong?"

"Blake came looking for Bailey and Aarons upstairs trying to fight him off"

"Natalie I need you get Bailey away from here"

"But"

"Get her out of here" Nicholas yelled

Natalie pulled on my arm. We ran to the back door and flew out of it. We hit the ground with a small thud

"Natalie wait"

I turned around and looked up with treaded eyes.

"Bailey come on we have no time"

"I can't Natalie"

"Oh yes you can" Natalie said as she pulled me into the woods

"Natalie let go of me now" I said in an infuriated voice

"No"

"Please Natalie let me go"

"Fine"

She let go of me. I ran to the house as fast as I could go. I ran into the house, and then I ran up the stairs, I saw Nicholas and Wesley walk out with troubled faces. I stared back at them with a worried face. Nicholas grabbed onto my shoulder.

"No" I screamed

"Bailey" Nicholas said as I ran into Natalie's room

Aaron was sitting down next to the side of the bed, he had a cut to his side and bites on his arms and shoulder and they were all black with venom. I nearly hurled at the site. But, I ran to his side and smiled.

"Bailey is that you"

"Yes it is" I smiled and I held onto his hand

"Bailey I love you"

"I do to"

"Bailey I don't think I am going to make it, so hold out your hand"

I held out my hand, he pulled out his other hand and dropped a heavy thing in my hand. It was a ring with a big blue sapphire on it.

"Oh Aaron"

"Bailey Elizabeth Johnson will you marry me"

"Yes I will" I cried

We smiled. He leaned over and kissed me. The next thing I know Aaron is dead on my shoulder. I started to cry. I hugged his cold lifeless body.

"Nicholas" I screamed

He ran in

"Bailey what's wrong?"

"Aarons' gone" I cried

"Come on Bailey lets take him to his room and I will try to bring him back"

"Ok" I cried

Chapter 4: Lifeless

I sat down next to Aarons' lifeless body.

"Nicholas is he going to wake soon"

"Maybe in about 20 minutes"

"Ok"

So I sat next to Aaron for 20 minutes. Then when I turned around he was sitting up.

"Oh Aaron your back"

He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"I love the ring you gave me"

He smiled the heart stopping smile that I loved.

"It got really lonely when you were gone"

"I know it was lonely when you were gone to"

We laughed

"Bailey I have one question"

"What is it?"

"Why did you not kill yourself, how did you know that I was going to pull though this"

"I just know"

"Oh"

I smiled and hugged him

"I am so happy that you are alive"

"I am so happy to see your smiling face again"

I felt like I was going to blush. I helped Aaron up out of bed. He kissed me like we hadn't seen each other for 10 years.

"Aaron we need to tell my dad"

"You know he will be mad"

"Yeah but who cares"

I wrapped my arms him and smiled. He picked me up and kissed me and twirled me around. He sat me down on my feet and I looked up at him and laid my chin on his chest.

"Bailey you are so bad" he said as he slid the back of his hand down my cheek

"Yes I am"

Chapter 5: What?

Aaron and I walked down the stairs holding hands. Taylor turned around and smiled while Natalie came running up to Aaron and hugged him.

"Natalie"

"Sorry I am just so happy to see you"

"Natalie I have something for you to do for me"

"And what is that?"

"Can you plan my wedding for me?"

"Sure"

Natalie was so pleased with herself that she almost knocked me down.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Come on Emily we need to go get some stuff"

"If you must Natalie"

Natalie and Emily went out of the house and get into Natalie's car and drove down the driveway.

"Bailey come on lets go see your dad about this ok"

"Ok"

Aaron tugged on my hand and pulled me out the back window and we hit the ground with a thud. We ran across the water, when we hit Ireland we stopped running and enjoyed the view. We walked 2 miles till we got to the gates into Annacarriga.

"Stop" A strong voice said to me

"Yes"

"Miss Bailey what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see my father"

"Very well then you may enter"

Aaron and I walked into the busy streets of Annacarriga. I smiled at the pretty flags and flowers and the water fountains. Then we saw the beautiful palace. We made are way though the streets and on to the way up the walk way to the entrance, where Meghan and Samuel were out playing soccer in the yard.

"Sissy" Meghan and Samuel yelled as they ran out to hug me

I ran up to them and hugged them

"I've missed you guys"

"It's no fun here with out you"

"Yeah I bet"

I got up and my dad was standing right be hide Meghan and Samuel

"You don't give a hug to your dad"

I got up and ran up to my dad and hugged him

"Oh dad I've missed you more than anything in the world next to Aaron"

He giggled

"What brings you here sweet daughter"

"Well…….." I stuttered

"Well what?"

I walked over to Aaron and hugged up beside him.

"Well Aaron and I want to get married"

"Ok that's fine with me"

"Oh thank you daddy thank you a million times" as I said when I hugged my dad

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead

"Know don't go off and do something stupid ok"

"Ok daddy"

Aaron and walked back though the gates and then ran across the water back to Vancouver. Emily was waiting out on the door step for us to come back. She had a big smile on her face. When the sun hit her it was like a whole neither sun ray formed. We got up to her. She smiled widely.

"Come with me Natalie told me to bring you up when you got home"

"Ok"

"Aaron you have to stay here ok"

"Fine" he said

We walked up the Spruill staircase when we got to the top Natalie was there with a White satin dress in her hands. It was beautiful. I was so amazed on how it looked I forgot how to shut my mouth.

"Bailey"

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine"

"What do you think?"

"Amazing"

"You might want to try on the dress"

"Ok"

I slipped the dress on and walked in it and twirled around in it.

"It looks beautiful on you"

"Thanks Emily"

I took the dress off and walked down stairs were I saw that Jessica was over.

"Hey Bailey"

"What's up Jess how's your mom"

"She's great"

"Well that's good to hear"

"So am I your maid of honor"

"Of course you are silly"

"Duh"

"Bailey well I have to go see my dad ok I will be back tomorrow for the wedding"

"Ok Bye Jess"

Jess left the room. I walked back up stairs to my room were I slipped on pajamas and went to bed. I got up and ran straight over to the bathroom. Taylor was in there doing Jess's make-up and hair.

"Alright you can go see Natalie for your dress"

"Ok"

"Come on Bailey sit down"

"Ok"

I walked over and sat down in the chair; While Taylor did my hair and moved around my face to do my make-up. I was brushing up on some reading for school.

"Alright you are all done you can go see Natalie now"

"Thanks Taylor"

"You are very welcome"

I walked over to Natalie's room were she was putting on Jess's dress after she was done with her dress she told me to come over. She slipped the dress on me until it got to my stomach.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"I swear this fit you yesterday"

"It should still"

"Well it doesn't, Taylor" she yelled

"Yea"

"Come look at this"

"Ok"

Taylor walked into the room and stood next to Natalie.

"Did the dress shrink?"

"No I never washed it, are you thinking what I am thinking"

"Unfortunately yeah"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Have you had any weird pains in your stomach?"

"Yeah why"

"Taylor you tell her"

"We think you are pregnant"

"WHAT I CAN'T BE"

"Remember how you had that weird glitch that you can have a child because of your mother"

"I thought that skipped me"

"Well I guess it didn't"

"What are we going to tell Aaron?"

"Well for now let's try to get you into this dress ok"

"Ok"

They got me into my dress and then I heard my mom and dad come up stairs.

"Oh sweetheart"

"Hey mom"

"They must be letting you drink to much blood because you have gotten fat"

"Yeah"

"Well here goes my 16 year old girl getting married"

"Yeah I am going to miss you mom a lot and dad to"

She hugged me

"Ow"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom its ok" I lied

"Yeah ok"

My dad walked in and grabbed my arm and said

"It's time sweetheart"

"Ok"

I heard the music start into a piece that was very familiar. Jess, Natalie and Taylor walked down first before me.

"Daddy hold onto me"

"Ok pumpkin face"

My dad walked me down the stairs to where there were tons of Taylors and tulips in vases and vines hanging from baskets. I looked over all the people that were here most of them were family. I saw my Uncle Charles and my Aunt Makenna, to my Uncles Alex and David. I smiled at all of them. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught Aaron's heart stopping smile. His liquid golden eyes were staring right at me. I met his gaze. My dad walked me up to him and I stuck out my hand and Smiled as he pulled me in front of him. We had the pastor change a little thing instead of "till death due us part" to "I as long as we shall live".

"Bailey will you take Aaron as your beloved husband"

"I do" I choked out

"Aaron do you take Bailey to be beloved wife"

"I do"

"Then I say here by thee that you are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Aaron smiled and picked me up to kiss me. Then right there I knew I had him forever. He pulled me to the back door where we greeted everyone. I said "Hi" to my new family and "good-bye" to my old one. Aaron moved me to the dance floor where we started with the costmary first dance.

"Aaron I have to tell you something"

"Yes"

"I'm pregnant"

"What that can't be"

"But I am, feel"

I pulled his hand to my stomach where he could feel the baby kicking.

"This can't be"

"But it is, Aaron you just felt the baby kick"

"How could this of happened?"

"I don't know, we thought that I couldn't have a child"

"Yeah"

"Aaron lets just be happy that we get a child"

"Ok"

I laid my head in his chest and my hand on my stomach. Aaron had his hand on top of the hand that was on my stomach.

"Did you tell Nicholas yet?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Cause he would tell my father and I would get into major trouble"

"Ok"

My dad tapped on Aarons shoulder and asked.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure"

Aaron moved to Emily were he started to dance with her.

"Why did Aaron have his hand on your stomach?"

"Ok fine I will tell you here let me have your hand"

I grabbed my dads hand and put it on my stomach and waited for the baby to kick, when it did my dad's hand flew right off my stomach.

"Bailey" he said in an angry voice

"Daddy I can explain"

"No explaining missy you are going to have that thing ripped right out of you"

"No Daddy Please"

"Bailey don't argue with me or I will rip it out right here"

"Fine then try"

My dad reached for my stomach, but as he did I went into protect baby mode. I hissed at my father. He backed off and stood up.

"Bailey I am so outraged by this"

"Why daddy I told you I loved him"

"Bailey I didn't think you would take it that serious"

"But daddy we didn't know"

"Sorry Bailey I should have never trusted you"

"All right fine dad I will make you a deal if I go on my honeymoon and have my baby you can't take her/him away from me and if I don't then you can rip it right out of me"

"Deal"

I felt my baby kick at my enragement. Aaron walked over and hugged me. He put his hand on my stomach and each time the baby kicked we laughed. I smiled up at him.

"Aaron I have to tell you something that will enrage you I think"

"What is it?"

"I made a deal with my dad, If I had my baby comes during our honeymoon he couldn't take the baby away from me and if I didn't he would rip it right out of me"

"Bailey why would you do such a thing"

"Aaron think it's an accelerated birth"

"Oh yeah"

Taylor ran up to me.

"It's time to go"

"Ok"

I ran with Taylor to the house, where Natalie was waiting for me at the entrance of the bathroom where they go me out of the wedding dress and into my prom dress. I ran down the stairs to find that Aaron was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed his out stretched hand. He pulled me down the stairs. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We ran out to the car. I hopped in the car. I waved good bye to my mom and dad.

"Bailey" he said as we pulled out of the drive way

"Yeah"

"I am very surprised that your prom dress still fits you because of the baby"

"Me too"

I laid my head on his chest; I saw the fading lights of Vancouver dissipate.

Chapter 6: Please No

"Aaron…LA"

"Just a stop"

When we got out of the plane from Vancouver to LA It was daybreak. Aaron and I took a small little ferry to a small little island. Where there was a small little white house in the far distance. We hopped off the boat and walked up to the little house I was scared to death to look up at him as we walked to the house. At the steps Aaron picked me up and walked me though the door. When he put me down, my hand flew to my stomach.

"Aaron there's something wrong"

"What is it?" he said in alarming voice

"My baby is hurt I think, the baby's not kicking at all, Feel"

I took Aaron's hand and pressed it down on my round stomach.

"Your right the baby isn't kicking anymore here let me call Nicholas and maybe he could come down and take a look at you"

Aaron picked up the phone and dialed the house phone and Emily picked up I could hear her say;

"Thompson's house, Emily speaking"

"Emily is that you"

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"I need to speak with Nicholas right away"

"Ok"

I could hear her yell "Nicholas Aarons on the phone".

"Nicholas"

"Yes Aaron"

"Bailey's baby is not kicking anymore"

"Bailey's pregnant"

"Yes and it's a long story"

"Oh ok then have her lie down and wait until I get there to check her out ok"

"Ok Nicholas"

Aaron hung up the phone and turned around to me.

"Nicholas said to lie down until he got here ok"

"Ok"

So I pattered off to a room and laded down in the bed and drifted off to sleep. When I did I had a nightmare.

"Hold on Bailey stay with me now" Aaron said

"Aaron I can't"

I heard a baby screaming and crying.

"Aaron let me hold my beautiful little Lucy"

Then I feel something press on my stomach and it woke me up.

"Bailey it's ok" Nicholas said

"Sorry having a nightmare"

"Oh"

"Well there is something wrong with your baby"

"Is the baby going to be ok?"

"Bailey I don't know"

I started to cry. Aaron walked over and hugged me and said;

"Bailey everything is going to be ok"

"No it's not Aaron"

"Oh yes it is"

He pulled back and looked at me and smiled and gigged at me because of my make-up streaming down my face.

"Aaron stop laughing" I cried

"Sorry I was just laughing at your face"

I pushed on him and when I did I felt so much pain

"Ow" I yelped

"Nicholas what's wrong with her?"

"Something just happened"

"What?"

"She's going into labor"

"Bailey come on you can do this"

I half smiled. Then the pain started to kick in and I could hear Nick say

"Come Bailey push"

I pushed one last time and then I felt the baby come out.

"Bailey it's a girl"

I looked over and there was blood covered baby girl

"Oh Nick let me hold her"

"Ok"

"Aw my sweet Lucy"

"Lucy" Aaron said

"Yes I named her after my grandmother"

"Ok that's fine with me"

"I think you guys might want to come back to Vancouver, so I can take a look at Lucy"

"Ok that's fine with us, right Aaron"

"Yeah"

Chapter 7: No can't be

We left on Monday to come back to Vancouver. When we got back Taylor and Emily came running up to me and hugged me so hard. Aaron was right behide me with Lucy holding his hand. Emily and Taylor came over and smiled and looked down at her. She ran behide Aaron's legs and looked up at him with sad eyes. I knew those eyes any where she had my old human eyes they were green with an inner loop of gold that had been there all my human life. Aaron got down on his knees and smiled.

"Lucy don't be afraid"

"But daddy they are scary"

"Lucy its ok they are not going to hurt you"

I walked over to Lucy and said;

"Lucy these are your aunts and uncles ok"

"Ok mommy"

I smiled and pointed to everyone

"This your aunts Natalie, Taylor, and Emily and these are your Uncles Nicholas, Troy, Wesley"

"Hi everyone" she said

They all smiled and waved to her she grabbed my hand.

"Lucy do you want to go see our room"

"Ok Mommy"

She smiled and we skipped all the way up the stairs. We got to my room and Lucy smiled.

"Do you like it"

"Yes mommy I love it"

She smiled the heart stopping smile that was Aarons. I knew that she was going to be mostly Aaron's girl. I smiled down at her. She ran right over to the toy box. Then I felt a small little kick from inside of me. My hand flew right down to my stomach. I was still skinny I just didn't have the small little bump that was suppose to be there.

"Strange, I would be showing by now." I thought

"Mommy what's wrong"

"Sweet heart stay here I am going to see your father"

"Ok" she said in wary voice

I walked down the stairs holding my stomach. Everyone turned there heads to look at me.

"Aaron can I talk to you in private"

"Sure" he said and he looked very puzzled

I walked into the kitchen. Aaron followed me.

"Bailey what did you want to tell me"

"Aaron I think I am pregnant again"

"Bailey are you sure"

"Yeah I am because I just know felt something move inside of me, but I am still skinny and I feel pains."

"You might have miss carried it"

I started to cry.

"Bailey what wrong?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that and I didn't want it to be true"

"Bailey come on it's not the end of the world, we can try again"

"Aaron there will never be another try because I don't want another baby"

"Bailey you don't know what you are saying"

He walked up to me and hugged me and I cried all over his shoulder.

"Aaron all I ever wanted was 2 little girls but it looks like I will not get my dream"

"Bailey come on we can try again"

"Ok all right fine"

I leaned up and kissed him.

We walked back out into the living room. Emily walked up to me.

"Bailey what's wrong that has you all teared up"

"Emily I missed carried a baby"

"Oh that is sad come I know what will cheer you up"

She called for Natalie. Natalie came running downstairs.

"Emily what do you want"

"Can you give Bailey a pedicure and a manicure for her?"

"Sure thing Emily"

Natalie ran up stairs to get her box full of stuff. She came down stairs with a big box of stuff. She sat down in front of me and began doing my toes. I had a nice little spa day Natalie doing my toenails, Taylor doing my nails, and Emily doing my hair I had a nice relaxing day until Lucy came down and plopped down next to me and said;

"Auntie Natalie can you do this to me"

"Maybe tomorrow Lucy"

"But"

"Lucy no" I said

"Mommy please"

"Lucy no means no so no"

She started to cry

"Aaron come get Lucy and take her to our room"

"Ok"

Aaron walked over and picked Lucy up. She started kicking and screaming;

"Mommy I hate you"

Aaron took her up to my room and locked her in my room and she started to cry.

"Lucy quiet" I yelled

"No mommy"

"Lucia Marie Thompson so help me god if you don't shut your pie hole you are going to get your self into a lot of trouble".

Natalie, Taylor, and Emily started to giggle. Lucy got quiet.

"Gosh she is so annoying"

"That's what happens when you have kids"

"Yeah I guess so"

When they were done Natalie took her box back up stairs and knocked on my door.

"Lucy"

"Go away"

"No but your mom said you could come out know"

Lucy opened the door and walked out. Natalie walked her down the stairs.

"Mommy I am very sorry"

"It's ok"

She hugged me. I kissed her on the forehead

"Lucy do you want to go to the Mall"

"Sure mommy"

"Just you and me ok"

"Ok mommy I would love that"

She smiled and I took her hand and we skipped off to my Pontiac Solstice.

Chapter 8: Come on I need this

It was a month after I had given birth to Lucy.

"Bailey" That was the first time Aaron had ever talked to me in a mouth.

"Yes"

"I think we need to talk"

"About what Aaron"

"You need to go back to school and finish it"

"Oh yeah"

"Well do you want to go to regular school or Vampire School?"

"Vampire School"

"Ok"

I hugged up close to him and he smiled.

"I have some thing for you"

"What is it"

"It is a late wedding present"

"Oh"

He pulled me to the back door were we walked out the door and he pulled me into the woods where there was a beautiful house with a small driveway leading to the highway. I smiled.

"What do you think?"

"It's…Beautiful"

"Yes it is"

He handed me the key and we walked up to door and I unlocked the door. We walked in a small living room which had the same color scheme of the main house. It had a small kitchen and two bedrooms and one small closet.

"Oh my gosh Aaron"

"What do you think?"

"I love it"

I jumped up and kissed him and he held on to me and spun me around.

"So do you want to go to that Vampire school now or later?"

"Now, but what are we going to do about Lucy"

"I don't know"

"I have an idea lets let Natalie babysit her until we get back ok"

He picked me up and kissed me. I pulled him to the couch where he started to kiss me again. I woke up to find that Aaron had his arms wrapped around me and Lucy was asleep on the other couch and Aaron was talking to Natalie about the Babysit thing and then I knew that I was going back to school.

**Page **


End file.
